Talk:Akatsuki
Decreased, Revived & Defected I'm curious about something, involving Konan and some people revived by Kabuto's Jutsu, aren't they alive and active, and didn't Konan died, lots of detail needs to be added, maybe a second column detailing after, like after defecting they died, or after killed they were revived. just saying, it should be noted and put into the table, i don't wanna do something that could block my IP, and i'm just curious why the information isn't added? -- (talk) 17:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :The table reflects their status while in the service of Akatsuki. Konan died after defecting, so her death is not relevant. Deidara and the others are more of a gray area, as it is unclear if they are "members" or "muscle". ~SnapperT '' 18:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Redundancy? In the "Fourth Great Shinobi War" section, there is a list of all the people resurrected by the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique. But the Impure World Resurrection article has a much more comprehensive list of everyone who's been resurrected. And THAT list is sortable too! Instead of having 2 lists to edit every time we get new information, why not just remove the inferior list in this article and redirect readers to Summoning: Impure World Resurrection page if they want to know who's been resurrected by the technique?--Daleadil (talk) 07:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Is Itatchi Really Kisame's Senior? I know that Itatchi's stronger then Kisame, but where did it say, show or even hint that Kisame joined the Akatsuki organization after Itatchi?Redbird41 (talk) 02:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :The anime shows Kisame already being a member when Itachi joined. The manga doesn't show who joined first. The senior status of Itachi comes from the fact that Itachi was given orders to Kisame. Jacce | Talk | 06:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::That kind of raises the question, why do we even consider one member the senior at all? There doesn't seem to have been any true hierarchy. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:08, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough Jacce. Itatchi does usually give the orders, but I saw that as more of a power (and intelligence) thing to me. While Kisame may have been around longer, Itatchi was the smarter, cooler headed and more powerful one. And ShounenSuki, I see what your saying, but some of the pairs clearly have hierarchies that were set up. An example is the Zombie Brothers (Kakuzu is on top) and the 2 Artists (Sasori is on top).Redbird41 (talk) 01:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Impure World Shinobi I see that Impure World Shinobi have had Akatsuki added to their affiliation. Should that really be there? They didn't join or willingly collaborated with Akatsuki, they're being forced to fight in its behalf. I don't think they should have Akatsuki as one of their affiliations. Omnibender - Talk - 15:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I completely agree with you. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:04, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't we wrote that maybe every shinobi who died in manga, and was not sealed or there is not problems to bring him back from death will be maybe brought back.I wrote that maybe sage will be alive too but some guy told me to shut up.I mean who knows what will now happen...YamatoTakeru (talk) 13:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :What you're saying is speculation that every shinobi might be brought back. I don't think anyone straight out told you to "shut up", perhaps you were being speculative about the Sage, also? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 14:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) reason for joining pain stated reasons why each member joined. i know its now removed but you could add it to the trivia saying "according to pain, deidara joined on a whim, itachi ideals, zetsu land, blah blah blah (pretend this bits reasons for why each member joined as well) however, he wasnt exactly right on afew thing because deidara was forced to join and itachi joined to protect sasuke and konoha" i understand why the table on why they joined was deleted but u could say that cuz then ppl would know that pain wasnt completely right. :Talk:Akatsuki/Archive 2#Reason for joining. ~SnapperT '' 22:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) i know theres another one for why they joined but this is sort of different loseing their cloak ive noticed that every akatsuki member(minus konan,but she wasnt part of the organization at the time)who's death has been featured lost or removed their akatsuki cloak during their final battle(im counting hidan,because his head cant wear it).should that be added in trivia? (talk) 08:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :You and the entire fandom. Don't think it's really interesting. Omnibender - Talk - 18:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) more interesting then both leaders wearing the ring on their thumb...just saying (talk) 07:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I also think it should be added. It is trivia worthy. Rather than saying every member REMOVED their cloaks, it can rather be said every cloak was either removed or partially ripped off (Hidan & Pain's cloaks for example) or affected in someway during said member's final battle. Even Konan's cloak was affected. The last panel showing her death, her cloak's zipper was half way down... And actually if one looks at Madara's cloak (which was also burned during Konan's attack), it signifies when he completely removed the old Akatsuki cloak and took on his new outfit. Sparxs77 (talk) 10:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think it is not needed in the trivia. About leaders wearing the ring on their thumb, the other ring was originally worn by Sasori before Tobi (Madara). --Ilnarutoanime (talk) 12:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Originals. Hey guys, I was just reading Yahikos page and saw the picture of the original Akatsuki and it made me wonder. What happened to these guys? Now please don't get all know it all and blah blah, I'm just quite curious and would love a answer or anything along those lines. Also, one of the orignals standing near Nagato in the picture of the originals, has a striking resemblance to Hidan, no? Thanks for any info! :D SusanooUnleashed (talk) 12:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :This isn't a form any answer to this would be speculation and thus start a forum discussion.--Cerez365™☺ 12:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't trying to start a forum discussion. I don't like forums and guessing games. I like the truth and facts. I was just wondering if anyone knew or if I'd missed anything. Thanks any ways (: SusanooUnleashed (talk) 12:18, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :You missed nothing. We don't know anything about the original Akatsuki members except for the Ame Orphans.--Cerez365™☺ 12:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :I have a speculation to that guys... thought it will be confirmed. Sometimes I thought they were the six paths.. just my speculation... --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 15:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Nagato says that, after Yahiko's death, their friends all died off. ''~SnapperT '' 16:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Time of Five- and Seven-Tails sealing it is mentioned in this article that it was before Shippuuden that Akatsuki captured these two tailed beasts. But actually, it is safe to say that at least one of them was captured even before the start of the series. When extracting Shukaku from Gaara, Pain states it would take them 3 days and nights. Kisame asks if it wouldnt take longer since they no longer have Orochimaru with them. Which means that the sealing jutsu must have been performed at least one time while Orochimaru was still in the organisation -- (talk) 20:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Timiursa :Not necessarily. Kisame could be pointing out that they're sealing the tailed beast with less than the ideal ten shinobi, Orochimaru being the example of a member who left the organisation, taking his ring with him, meaning no one can replace him. Omnibender - Talk - 23:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Are the rings really needed for the sealing ritual? Each member is standing on the finger where he wears his Akatuski ring. We can only speculate at this point and the fact that Madara/ Tobi was eager to retrieve Sasoris and Deidaras rings my hint that they are important but it doesnt make sense... Gedo Mazo was summoned by Nagato and it requires Chakra to activate the Dragon Soul Jutsu. Nagato has a lot of chakra and could kill off all of Hanzos and Danzos minions. But ectracting the tailed beasts takes longer and much more chakra, more than Nagato has to offer. So I think the only reason why Madara, Nagato and Konan dont work alone is that they simply dont have enough chakra to defeat strong tailed beasts (8 and 9 tails) and seal them all by themselves. I know, much speculation...-- (talk) 12:52, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Timiursa ::I have no idea on how important the rings are. Maybe we'll learn they were created by the Sage of the Six Paths as a sealing technique to keep the Ten-Tails in check if it ever appeared again. Maybe we'll discover that Nagato found them fashionable and made Akatsuki look cooler. We might never know. Omnibender - Talk - 22:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Orochimaru may have been the reason for the capture of the five/seven tails, and, if the rings are needed for the sealing of the tailed beasts, why would pain give him a ring when they didnt even get a beast? Or it could have been kakuzu and his past parners that have captured them, but we may never know until later in the seires. Possibly around the time when the EOTMP( Eye of The Moon Plan) starts going into action. If Oro ever caught any beasts it would only be one. Deidara when fight Gaara mentioned the previous two jinchurki he caught. Deiedara caught 4, Kisame 1, Hidan/Kakazu 1, and seventh one is unknown but suggested by the anime to have been caught by Pein himself.Umishiru (talk) 23:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Aka-Tsuki Red moon, moon with infinite Tsukuyomi casted upon was portrayed as of red colour ... why not to mention it in trivia? :Because Akatsuki, the groups name, doesn't mean "red moon", it means "dawn". Omnibender - Talk - 21:05, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Remember that Akatsuki wasn't created with that inital thought in mind, at least not by Yahiko.--Cerez365™ 21:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::*rolls eyes* One day, I would like to see someone connect the 'aka' in 'akatsuki' to the proper word it is derived from… What is with people thinking it comes from 'red moon'? A red moon only appears when there's a solar eclipse. It has nothing to do with dawn or the Akatsuki organisation, for that matter. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Well Aka = Red Tsuki = Moon-- (talk) 00:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :And 暁 = Akatsuki. This is how the groups name is written. It comes from 明 (bright) and 時 (time). Omnibender - Talk - 00:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) In rōmaji, Akatsuki can be translated as the red moon. May be a link or a hint : D --Elveonora (talk) 17:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :And in rōmaji, paper, god, and hair, are also the same. Homophones exist. Omnibender - Talk - 17:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) but paper and hair have nothing to do with the moon eye plan and akatsuki. --Elveonora (talk) 17:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :True, but it was just an example. Don't take it too literally :P Joshbl56 17:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC) All I'm saying is that Kishimoto likes to play with words. --Elveonora (talk) 17:57, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :That's true but we haven't actually seen the Moon's Eye (not sure what to call it >.>) colored in the manga, so for all we know, it could be red or it could be white (different colored?) like the Rinnegan since the ripple pattern is like that. Joshbl56 18:04, December 4, 2011 (UTC) The organization is actually called "red moon" instead of "daybreak" in Road to Ninja's AU, hinting on it's true purpose--Elveonora (talk) 18:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't we mention it?--Elveonora (talk) 19:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Sasuke and Kabuto in the section of Members, shouldn't Sasuke and Kabuto be listed there, even if they are new, they kinda joined. Sasuke's still with akatsuki even without Taka and Kabuto has been a subordinate for akatsuki long ago. I know you guys listed/mentioned that they affiliated with them but officially claiming them as true members seems more reasonable. --NSSKG (talk) 23:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) sasuke and kabuto are not officially joined with akatsuki , there just associates with them , besides all members of akatsuki must aquire a ring position which is not given to sasuke or kabuto ...--KyoyaCloudX (talk) 02:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Then why is sasukes page does it say he's in of the akatsuki? :Sasuke is associated with Akatsuki, he isn't a Akatsiku member. Omnibender - Talk - 20:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Tobi's Goal "He has also stated that he wants people to acknowledge the Uchiha clan and plans to use Sasuke to do so." Can we get a reference for this? I can't seem to find it anywhere and I think it's needed. Thanks in advance. Joshbl56 05:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I don't remember him saying that none 'tall.--Cerez365™ 13:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::So... We can delete it? Joshbl56 15:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Better to check it out first --Elveonora (talk) 16:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Chapter 463, page 9. Kakashi then confirms it on the next page as well.--Axel Carnage (talk) 09:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Should these people be associates The user, Tnhalbertsma‎ posted this on the page so I'm moving it here: I'm sorry, I don't know how to edit this properly, but Sasuke Uchiha, Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu joined Akatsuki as well. For example, at Naruto Shippuuden episode #142 they can all be seen wearing the robes. Someone please fix this. If they are to be added it should be in the associates section though, not the members right ? or should they not be added at all ? ROBO731 (Talk) 18:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :They are already mentioned (somehow). They just entered in some kind of a coalition. They can't be listed as the members, don't wear rings, do not form the two man cells, Sasuke and Tobi just agreed to cooperate. --Vecanoi (talk) 18:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay. ROBO731 (Talk) 18:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Tobi's village of Orgin Since tobi claimed to be Madara Uchiha,wouldn't he be from Konohagakure? Since we still don't know if Tobi is Madara (somehow) or not, we can't say. Also, claiming something =/= being true. Skitts (talk) 02:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Merge sections? Shouldn't the main goal and Pain's goal sections be merged? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Tobi's Position as Leader Could a picture of Tobi revealing his status as the true leader of Akatsuki (when he debuts his Sharingan) be added somewhere? I feel like it's a significant scene in the development in Akatsuki. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 16:21, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :I agree! --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 16:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Order of Deaths? I havn't been here for a while and have decided to come back and I'm having trouble keeping the place of deaths of the Akatsuki, from Sasori on it's been a blur. Could anyone help? :What do you mean? Also sign your posts. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:21, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Probably he is asking the order in which Akatsuki members died --Salil (talk)( ) 13:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::This is the order that they died in: #Sasori #Hidan/Kakuzo #Deidara #Itachi #Nagato --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Antagonist Except for Orochimaru and Nagato,should we edit the other akatsuki members to which kind of antagonist they are like minor,main,secondary or major antagonist.-- (talk) 02:26, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Madara's Role Should it not be noted that Madara Uchiha is affiliated with Akatsuki? At this point, it is all but outright stated. And plus, one of the teams of Akatsuki should be noted as Obito and Madara, since it's clear they have a mentor-student relationship of sorts, and even if that's just speculation, we do know they're working together and aware of eachother's plans. Plus, if Yahiko founded Akatsuki on Madara's word (since Obito wasn't born then), then doesn't that make Madara the real leader of the organization? Or something? My main point is that Madara should be noted on this page, in some way. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 07:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Madara isn't affiliated with them any at all. Even if he did in fact give Yahiko the '''idea to form the organisation, from what I've seen he took no part in the organisation at all. He is however affiliated with Tobi and the "secret" goal of the organisation, nothing more.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:15, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Surviving massacre. Should we really say Obito survived the massacre? I know he did, but should we put his name after Sasuke and Itachi in the trivia section and say something like, "Obito survived the massacre, only because he was thought to be deceased". Or something along those lines? That's like saying, "The rest of the world survived a gun killing, because they weren't present". Just an idea.. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 07:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :But it doesn't say Obito survived the massacre, it says "the three remaining Uchiha after the massacre". After the massacre, Obito was still alive no?--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:12, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Original Designs? On this page it looks like the members of Akatsuki(Minus Itachi, Kisame, and Pain) all had different designs. Is it worth adding that to the trivia? http://www.mangapanda.com/93-243-20/naruto/chapter-238.html While their mannerisms/personality seem to be the same(Deidara) their designs look a bit different. (talk) 01:13, September 18, 2012 (UTC)BobBob :Most of them seem more or less the same to me. I see Kisame, Kakuzu, Konan, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Pain and Zetsu.-- (talk) 01:38, September 18, 2012 (UTC) You can't really go much off silhouettes. Besides, with the exception that Hidan was shrunk, Deidara who never stood upside down again, and a ninth person I cannot account for, there isn't much difference at all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:57, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Uchiha Madara The articles contain incorrect/outdated info, now that we know Tobi is Obito, it was Madara who persuaded Yahiko to create the organization, making the former it's true founder--Elveonora (talk) 01:23, September 24, 2012 (UTC) akatsuki is no more shouldn'T akatsuki be given as finished？ Obito is not wearing the cloak anymore and neither is zetsu. It's not like obito just felt like changing akatsuki'S uniform. he is not working for the organization, he never has actually, he was just using it to achieve his and madara'S plan (some parts of it were aligned with akatsuki'S goals). now that akatsuki served its purpose and that most members are dead (zetsu was an accomplice of obito and madara from the beginning), it'S colors and what it represented were discarded. The article should make this clear. any opinions?--Holyn (talk) 15:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I think it should be reflected that the organization has already fulfilled it's purpose and is done--Elveonora (talk) 00:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC) : Already fulfilled its purpose? Not nearly. Listen, Akatsuki is still alive and well. The current war is is a fight between the Allied Shinobi Forces and Akatsuki, which is currently made up of Obito Uchiha, Zetsu and his clone army, Sasuke, and their affiliates (the remaining members of Taka and the Edo Tensei Madara). Its not in the same form that it was when the series first started, but war will do that to an organization. The ninja villages have changed a lot too due to the war. Akatsuki is still alive and well people. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox 02:04, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Akatsuki was never said to be done, even when it dwindled down to three persons.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:07, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Obito's Goal / Gedo Mazou Currently in the "Obito's Goal" Section: Currently the body of the Ten-Tails is sealed in the moon due to Sage of the Six Paths using Chibaku Tensei. This is out of date as of the release of chapter 606. It has been revealed that the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path is the body of the Ten-Tails. Froklsnt (talk) 16:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:32, October 22, 2012 (UTC) (Hopefully not junk) Trivia Can it be put into the trivia section that five of the ten Shippuden Akatsuki members died willingly? Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, and Nagato? (talk) 19:17, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :It is, as you feared, junk trivia.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:20, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Just wanted to make sure. It's pretty cool fact though IMO. (talk) 19:21, November 7, 2012 (UTC) More Trivia(Possibly) Can it be said that every Akatsuki member(out of the shippuden 10{with the possible exception of Zetsu}) was heavily suggested to have died in battle or widely believed to have been dead at an earlier point in their lives despite being alive and well? -- (talk) 13:12, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Junk Trivia.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:07, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Got it. Man, I'm beginning to think that I look too deeply into some things... -- (talk) 17:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Everybody thinks about stuff like that. It's just that it isn't mentioned in the articles else they'd be overridden with points like that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:19, November 12, 2012 (UTC) You have a very good point Cerez. I say we put that in the article. xD jk -- (talk) 17:26, November 12, 2012 (UTC)